Board 8 Wiki adminship signups
The Board 8 Wiki needs new admins! Admins are here to make sure that edits to the Board 8 Wiki fit the rules, block vandals, and overall keep the Board 8 Wiki running. With the contest around, there may be a large bump in activity, and, of course, that means a need for more admins. To sign up, you... *Must have a Board 8 Wiki account for at least one month *Your account must be in good standing (never been blocked) *Must have actually read these rules *Should have many contributions *Should be active While being an admin, you should... *Enforce the rules (obviously) *Check the recent changes at least a few times a day *Be prepared for attacks, and have enough time to revert them Of course, meeting all those requirements will not make you an admin instantly. We will take you as a user into account, as well. There will be rejections, we are only looking for a few new admins. Please sign up on this page, with this form: Board 8 Wiki name: GameFAQs name: Your time zone: Time you're usually on (in your time zone): Why you would make a good admin: Why you would like to be an admin: Signups: *Board 8 Wiki name: CrystalMoon *GameFAQs name: I_Kill_Mesmers *Your time zone: Pacific *Time you're usually on (in your time zone): 8AM-12-AM *Why you would make a good admin: I hate Ulti. *Why you would like to be an admin: I like Zachnorn. ---- *Board 8 Wiki name: stingers135 *GameFAQs name: Previously stingers135 (Banned), now LotteryTicket, a.k.a Not Dave alt #124 *Your time zone: EST *Time you're usually on (in your time zone): Past 4:00 PM EST *Why you would make a good admin: I've adminned on forums before...And I know stuff about adminship. And I'm friends with some of the other admins >_> *Why you would like to be an admin: Because...It sounds like fun. And we need more admins now lawl. ---- *Board 8 Wiki name: MZero17 *GameFAQs name: MZero17(banned, username currently JesusWins) *Your time zone: Mountain(Arizona) *Time you're usually on (in your time zone): like 12:00 PM-6 PM and then like 11:00 PM to like 3 AM or something *Why you would make a good admin:Because I am responsible and I have expirence. And besides, we're friends. *Why you would like to be an admin:I'm a control freak. And I get people under me and thats always cool. ---- *Board 8 Wiki name: HaloKiller(I was Fingolfin the elf, but for some reason it says that account is gone) *GameFAQs name: HaloKiller *Your time zone: Alaska Standard Time *Time you're usually on (in your time zone): In summers? Almost all day on weekdays. Not so much on weekends. I have a life you know! *Why you would make a good admin: Because I'm sexy? Seriously though, I honestly don't know if I would. I've never done anything like this before, so it would be fun to try and see if I can do it. *Why you would like to be an admin:Seems like a way to occupy time, and have fun. I like messing with wiki stuff lately. I've really been getting into it. ---- *Board 8 Wiki name: Smurf *GameFAQs name: _SmurfX_ *Your time zone: GMT *Time you're usually on (in your time zone): 9Am - 10Pm (anytime between then) *Why you would make a good admin: Because I'm on a lot, I visit the wiki a lot anyway. Plus I know a lot about board 8 culture and who'd be targeted, inside jokes etc.. *Why you would like to be an admin: Sounds good on my CV? <_< ---- * Board 8 Wiki name: Soiledtrousers * GameFAQs name: Layzerbeam * Your time zone: GMT +1 * Time you're usually on (in your time zone): 10Pm - 12Pm * Why you would make a good admin: I can see things from a neutral point of view. * Why you would like to be an admin: I BRING BALANCE TO THE WIKI! ---- * Board 8 Wiki name: Crossfiyah * GameFAQs name: Crossfiyah * Your time zone: EST * Time you're usually on (in your time zone): 6PM - 3AM, at the absolute latest * Why you would make a good admin: I'm good at not letting power go to my head, I'm fair, and I was a supporter of organizing the wiki from day 1. * Why you would like to be an admin: Boredom, a want of power I currently don't posess...uh...the competition is lax. ---- *Board 8 Wiki name: Th3l3fty *GameFAQs name: th3l3fty *Your time zone: EST *Time you're usually on (in your time zone): Usually 3PM - 6 PM, 10PM - 12PM *Why you would make a good admin: I have too much free time for my own good, and what better place to use it? *Why you would like to be an admin: To make the wiki a better place! Category:Wiki Related